vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kizuna Akari
Kizuna Akari'' '' (紲星あかり) jest żeńskim japońskim Vocaloidem generacji 4 (V4) opracowanym przez Vocalomakets i dystrybuowanym przez AH-Software Co. Ltd .. Została wydana 26 kwietnia 2018 roku i jest również VOICEROID2. Jej dawczynią głosu jest Madoka Yonezawa. Koncept Jej nazwisko "Kizuna" dosłownie oznacza "więzi" lub "połączenia", podobnie jak imię Yukari. Jednak sposób, w jaki jest napisane sprawia, że naprawdę oznacza "połączone gwiazdy". Imię Akari znaczy dosłownie "światło" lub "oświetlenie". Podczas gdy Yukari jest tematycznie związana z księżycem, Akari ma motywy odnoszące się do gwiazd, kontynuując trend motywów ciał niebieskich dla postaci VOCALOMAKETS. VOCALOMAKETS wyjaśnił na swoim oficjalnym blogu, że znaczenie jej imienia przekłada się na „używanie światła do oświetlania więzi między ludźmi (gwiazdami), które są połączone przez los”. Firma wymyśliła jeszcze znacznie krótsze oficjalne angielskie motto dla Akari, które brzmi: "Ona oświetli was wszystkich swoim głosem". Historia 2016 Podczas obchodów 5-lecia Yuzuki Yukari wspomniano, że rozpoczęto tworzenie kolejnego wokalu. Po wydaniu wszystkich zaplanowanych głosów dla Yukari w Vocaloid i Voiceroid, kwestia stała się poważniejsza. Bumpy Urushi wspomniał w wywiadzie, że od jakiegoś czasu chciał zrobić następny głos, ale przedtem zawsze koncentrował się na rozbudowaniu wokalu Yukari. Akari była tajnym projektem i nic nie zostało pokazane publicznie. Każdy członek zespołu pracował niezależnie, wprowadzając aktorów głosowych i śpiewaków na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, co ostatecznie zaowocowało dziesięcioma kandydatami. Zauważyli, że wraz z tworzeniem postaci i głosu będzie to długotrwały związek między zespołem a kandydatem. Firma AH-Software Co. Ltd. zapewniła wskazówki i utwory nagrane z tymczasowymi bankami głosu, aby przetestować, jak każdy kandydat zabrzmiał w silniku Vocaloid4. Była to metoda obserwowana w pracy nad innymi vocaloidami, takimi jak Yuezheng Ling, Zhanyin Lorra i Yuezheng Longya. Przesłuchanie trwało trzy dni i zakończyło się czterodniową sesją. Chociaż wiedzieli, czego chcą, nie można było podjąć natychmiastowych decyzji. Zarówno Vocaloid, jak i Voiceroid były nagrywane w tym samym czasie, aby dokonać ogólnej oceny głosu. Ponieważ AH-Software miało siedem lat doświadczenia z obydwoma programami w tym czasie, proces był ogólnie dość skuteczny. Od początku było jasne, że Akari jest innym vocaloidem niż Yukari. Po utworzeniu prowizorycznych banków brzmień powstały utwory demonstracyjne, aby pomóc w rozwoju vocaloida. Zaczęły powstawać pomysły takie jak tytuły. Kiedy zebrano opinie wszystkich, podjęto ogólną decyzję. Podobnie jak Yukari, głos Akari powstał, zanim zastanowili się nad samą postacią. Madoka Yonezawa, która została wybrana na dawczynię głosu, miała wykształcenie muzyczne sprzyjające śpiewaniu i studiowała aktorstwo głosowe, z których obydwa potrafiła wykorzystać razem. Słyszała o Hatsune Miku i interesowała się vocaloidami. Poznała Kagamine Rin, kiedy poszła na karaoke z Kumiko Ito, która często śpiewała piosenki Rin i ostatecznie zaśpiewała piosenkę Kagamine Lena na żywo. Pojawiało się coraz więcej piosenek Vocaloid, a odkąd DTM zauważyło, że każdy może napisać przebój z Vocaloid, pojawiło się wiele nowych nieznanych talentów. Jednak gra głosowa w tamtym czasie była w dużej mierze wąską dziedziną i była zdezorientowana niektórymi informacjami dotyczącymi Vocaloid. Dopiero gdy Gackt użyczył swojego głosu Camui Gackpo, nagle pomyślała, że pewnego dnia sama zrobi vocaloida, ponieważ zauważyła, że Vocaloid to już nie tylko Hatsune Miku i Kagaminy. Madoka Yonezawa nie obawiała się, że zaistnienie śpiewanego i mówionego głosu opartego na jej wokalu pozbawiłoby ją pracy, ponieważ widziała wtedy jej brak. Kiedy ogłosiła Akari, wyobrażała sobie postać „Kizuna Akari” jako piosenkarkę i mówcę, która mogłaby doprowadzić do pracy z grami anime i grami wideo. Z tego powodu dostrzegła szansę, by ogłosić Akari jako rozszerzenie pracy, a nie niedostatek. W tym czasie miała kontakt z szefem Vocalomakets. Podczas przesłuchania śpiewała tylko swoje ulubione piosenki i ćwiczyła je. Część scenariusza była trudna do zrobienia i nie wiedziała, co to są pewne rzeczy, takie jak na przykład pitch „Tonkatu”. Występowała z pewnego rodzaju słodkim wokalem i nie wiedziała, kiedy nagrania były używane do testowania vocaloida oraz wydobywania spółgłosek i samogłosek do tworzenia podstawowego banku brzmień. Scenariusz nie był tym, czego oczekiwała, ponieważ myślała, że będzie nagrywać normalnie występujące w japońskim sylaby i samogłoski. Jej przesłuchanie odbyło się w listopadzie 2016 r. 2017 Z Madoką Yonezawą skontaktowano się 3 miesiące później i powiedziano, że zostanie oceniona na podstawie jej występu z „Tonkatu”. Była jedną z dziesięciu osób, których próbki zostały umieszczone w podstawowym banku głosu. Kiedy została o tym poinformowana, była zachwycona, że została wybrana, a decyzja została podjęta dosyć szybko. Próbowano różnych sposobów nagrywania, aby zobaczyć, co jest najlepsze. Proces formowania się charakteru głosu był odwrotnością normalnego procesu aktorstwa głosowego. W grze głosowej głos jest dopasowywany do postaci, a w VOCALOID postać miała być dopasowana do głosu. Pierwszy przybliżony obraz Akari był w zasięgu ręki. Nazwa vocaloida „Kizuna Akari” została już wybrana przez nagranie, ale nie została jeszcze sfinalizowana. Rodzaj postaci, którą by była, był również nieokreślony, ponieważ trzeba było zobaczyć, co jest najlepsze dla głosu Madoki Yonezawy. Była ona zakłopotana wynikami wcześniejszego śpiewania, ale po dyskusjach głos, który przekształcił się w Akari, był puszystym brzmieniem. Z tego powodu musiał zostać zawężony i w sumie wykonano pięć wersji głosu. Juu Ayakura został zapytany, czy mogą zrobić z Akari to samo, co w przypadku Yukari. Ponieważ Yukari opierała się na księżycu, zachowali oni astronomiczny motyw i dyskutowali, czy Akari powinna opierać się na słońcu czy gwiazdach. Nazwa musiała mieć za sobą historię. „紲”, oznaczające „więzy”, było dla nich problematyczne, ponieważ można to było błędnie przetłumaczyć na „wiązanie ludzi”, a także rozważali umieszczenie słowa „Gwiazda” w samej nazwie. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na imię. Rozwój voiceroid i vocaloid miał miejsce we wrześniu i październiku, a sesja nagraniowa voiceroid trwała dwa dni i odbywała się metodą przypominającą rezerwowy głos vocaloid. Głos vocaloid, choć już o krok przed głosem voiceroida, nagrywany był kolejne sześć dni i dlatego ten ostatni został wydany przed głosem vocaloid. Kolejny dzień upłynął na nagraniu próbek exVoice dla obu. Pierwotnie był przeznaczony dla obu, które miały zostać wydane tego samego dnia, ale produkcja vocaloid trwała dłużej, cztery miesiące przed planowanym wydaniem projektu voiceroid2. 30 listopada 2017 r. Vocalomakets i AH-Software oficjalnie ujawniły publicznie Akari jako nowy produkt Voiceroid2 i Vocaloid4. Potwierdzono, że jej produkt voiceroid2 zostanie wydany 22 grudnia tego roku. Wspomniano również, że w tym czasie pracowali pilnie nad jej wersją Vocaloid. Juu Ayakura okazał się ilustratorem, ale dawczyni głosu nie powinna zostać ujawniona, dopóki nie zostanie wydany pakiet vocaloid. 17 grudnia Vocalomakets zorganizowało transmisję z nowymi produktami Yukari i trzema prezentacjami Akari Vocaloid. Okazało się, że Akari ma również pliki exVoice i że jej pakiet Vocaloid miał zostać wydany w 2018 roku. 2018 29 marca 2018 roku rozpoczął się okres przedsprzedaży Akari. Okazało się, że będzie dostępna jako indywidualny pakiet (kopie fizyczne i cyfrowe), pakiet startowy i pakiet podwójny z Yukari. Jej data premiery została potwierdzona na 26 kwietnia 2018 roku. 13 kwietnia został udostępniony trial Akari. 3 czerwca ujawniono dawczynię głosu. W jednym z wywiadów wyznała później, że ucieszyła się, że zrobiła vocaloida, ponieważ pozwoliło jej to usłyszeć własny głos śpiewający piosenki, z którymi sama walczyła, ponieważ były zbyt szybkie. Informacje o głosie Akari ma w zamierzeniu brzmieć łagodnie i delikatnie z intencją przedstawienia uroczego, jasnego kobiecego głosu. Jest w stanie śpiewać gatunki w zakresie od rocka po pop. Jej optymalne tempo to od 70 do 190 BPM. Jest dobra dla początkujących. Najlepiej brzmi, gdy przechodzi z niskich do wysokich tonów. Optymalny zakres: G2 ~ A4 Demonstracja Demo Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:AH-Software